Retail stores let consumers inspect and interact with products set up in their stores. Computing devices such as personal computers, laptops, tablets, smart phones, e-readers, and other similar devices require store employees to first set up and install demonstration software on these devices to enable a user to demo the product. A store clerk may use a USB thumb drive to load demonstration software provided by a vendor, a brand manager, and/or a particular store.